


The Moments in Between

by headasskit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Gen, au Ymir is alive haha cuz fuck that shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headasskit/pseuds/headasskit
Summary: A bunch of moments in between all the violence. Every character gets a storyline and they're all kinda sad but thats okay because they have each other. They also all get to be normal teenagers for a day or two which is nice.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Moments in Between

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if there are any mistakes sometimes I just don't see them.

**AU: Where Ymir is a Warrior**

The first week Ymir left Historia expected her to walk into their camp as if nothing had happened. She expected her titan to show up, jumping from tree to tree eventually turning back into her human form, lifting Historia up and twirling her around. Historia wanted to yell at her, she wanted to let go and tell her off. Historia wanted to hurt Ymir but, by the second week, all she wanted to do was hold her. 

A part of Historia knew that Ymir was already dead. The moment she chose to save Reiner and Bertholdt, the Ymir she knew died. Still, Historia would expect her to knock on her bed frame three times making Mikasa groan because she knew that Sasha would eventually force them to share a bed. 

Ymir would hold Historia every night. It was a sight everyone was used to. Ymir’s arm around Historia’s waist, Historia holding Ymir’s hand as her head rested under her chin. They slept quietly under two blankets, sometimes they’d move closer to each other as they slept, needing to be closer to each other. Sasha, Mikasa, Connie, and Jeans quietly laughed at them, teasing them whenever they could. 

There were nights where everyone would come to Mikasa, Sasha, and Historia’s room to play cards. They’d always play 31, gamble for an hour and Armin would always have to fight to stay the dealer, he’d say, “I’m not a lucky person,” as everyone tried to get him to play only succeeding a maximum of three times a night. 

Ymir and Historia would sit close to each other, their knees touching, they’d laugh at the same time, at the same things, and hold hands every time Armin dealt one of them their cards.

Jean would always lose to Eren, Mikasa and Ymir would always win, and if Historia lost Ymir would cover it. Eren and Mikasa did the same for Armin whenever he gave into the pressure. They’d bet their dinners, work hours and one time Hitch bet her favorite pair of wool socks on Sasha’s lunch. Hitch won, Sasha cried, and everyone laughed as Historia tried to comfort Sasha offering her two days of lunch. 

“Really?!” Exclaimed Sasha, her eyes lighting up as she sniffled. 

“No!” Yelled Ymir before Historia could answer, “That’s exploitation!!” Ymir threw a pillow at Hitch before wrapping her arm around Historia, “You better not touch Sasha’s lunch cuz my girls not giving her shit!”

Eren, Connie, and Jean all had the same reaction to Ymir calling Historia ‘her girl,’ they furrowed their eyebrows, slightly tilted their heads, and then Connie and Jean made an ‘I got it!’ face while Eren still held a confused look. 

“Your girl as in?” he asked making everyone look at him like he was stupid. 

“Yaeger I knew you were kinda slow but holy shit!” Said Hitch laughing at Eren who looked even more confused. 

Armin leaned in and whispered, “they’re together….romantically,” to Eren who just said “OOOOHHH!! HAHA REINER’S NOT GONNA BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT!”

“Reiner??” Said Mikasa giving Eren a confused look.

“Yeah….” Eren looked around the room and everyone was giving him the same look Mikasa was.

“Eren,” said Jean, “Reiner’s gay.” 

“WHAT?!” Everyone immediately burst into laughter making Eren go red, “No way…” he whispered.

“Are you dumb?!” Yelled Ymir, making everyone howl with laughter, at one point their laughter got so loud not even Sasha could hear Captain Levi coming to reprimand them. 

That was the first time Ymir had claimed Historia as hers in front of their friends. That was the first time Historia had someone not be ashamed of her in any way. That was the first time Historia had been accepted as she was. The part that hurt the most was that she had been accepted and loved by people who didn’t even know where she was really from. 

That night, as Ymir slept, her mouth slightly open, her hair looking more like a dark purple than brown Historia kissed Ymir and quietly promised that one day, when she was ready, she’d tell Ymir everything about her. She’d tell all of their friends of the books she read, the horses she rode, and about her mother. She’d tell them of her home in the country and maybe one day, if she was lucky, if they survived, she’d take them there. 

It’d been months since that night. They’d had many nights like that one. A lot of those nights ended in Moblit, Captain Levi, Squad Leader Hange, and sometimes Commander Erwin reprimanding them and telling them they had to go to sleep. Every time that happened Historia wondered if that was what it was like having parents.

During the winter, the same winter Ymir jumped off a cliff and everyone wondered if Historia was dead; they built a snowman and masqueraded it as training. They wanted to play in the snow and a nervous, stuttering Armin mustered up all of his courage, looked Captain Levi in the eye, and said, “The squad would like to do some endurance training sir!”

Captain Levi gave him a confused look and told them they were allowed to do their 'endurance training’ as soon as they wore nothing heavier than cotton or wool to keep them warm. So, they all lined up and went outside for their training which started out as them running and doing normal exercises and ended in them playing in the snow. 

It was a ridiculous thing to do but, Reiner, Eren, and Mikasa lifted large balls of snow stacking them on top of each other. Sasha, Jean, and Connie collected rocks while they tried to avoid Armin, Historia, Ymir, and Bertholdt’s snowballs. 

Hange, Mobilt, and Levi watched them all just play in the snow as if they were normal teenagers and not soldiers. It was endearing. They were children who were capable of man-eating giants and if they chose to, they could take out 10 people in under a minute yet, they laughed as they hit their friends with snow.

Ymir always aimed for everyone's heads, she almost always missed but, Historia loved watching her try and annoy everyone around them. Every time Historia threw a snowball at Ymir she’d turn around and just smile at her, it made her feel like she was the most loved person in the world. Every time Ymir stared at Historia with all the love she could possibly give, Connie hit her in the head with a snowball. 

Hange, Mobilt, and Levi laughed every time it happened, “they’re children,” said Hange with a smile, “Were we like this?” 

“Nobody gave us the freedom to,” said Levi taking a sip of his tea. 

The third time Connie took aim at Ymir, she noticed and moved out of the way. Connie’s face went red, he straightened up, and before Ymir could laugh at him Connie yelled, “Squad Leader, I’m so sorry!” He saluted Hange, he started yelling again, “I didn’t mean to hit you, Squad Leader, I’ll take any punishme-“ a snowball hit his face before he could finish his sentence. 

All the recruits stared at Hange, their eyes full of shock, while Hange prepared another much larger snowball, “I’m a little bit rusty but, I hope you don’t mind Moblit and I joining you?”

Everyone’s eyes went wide before they smiled, saluted, and said, “It’d be an honor, Squad Leader!” 

That night ended the way most of Historia’s nights ended, in Ymir’s arms, surrounded by warmth and love. Love wasn’t something any of them truly had the luxury of expressing completely but, even though they're surrounded by horror and death, Ymir tried her best to make Historia feel loved; until the very end. 

Historia wanted to tell Ymir that she’d never forgive her but, if she was being honest, by the third week Historia had completely forgiven her. She missed the security she felt while she was near Ymir. She knew she was always protected, always wanted, always loved. 

Even now, as she sat on the dirt and stared at the sky, she couldn’t help but feel as if she’d be happier if Ymir was next to her. In all honesty, it felt like everything good Historia left with Ymir. It all left when she left. 

Historia heard footsteps approaching, she knew it was Mikasa by the way her feet hit the ground and before she’d even sat down next to her, in the quietest voice, Historia asked, “Do you think she’s coming back?” 

Mikasa stared at her friend. If she didn’t know better she’d ask Historia to repeat herself but, Mikasa heard the words “her” and “coming back.” Anyone who’d seen Historia’s reaction after they’d barely made it out alive.

Mikasa stayed silent for a few moments, “I’m not sure,” she replied staring ahead, “Most people don’t really come back,” Whispered Mikasa, not wanting to lie to Historia. 

Historia let out a soft ‘mhm’ her eyesight beginning to blur. 

“Ymir loves you,” said Mikasa making Historia scoff, sniffle, and bring the collar of the oversized sweater she wore to her nose before taking a deep breath. 

It took Mikasa a few moments but, she realized it was Ymir’s. Mikasa wasn’t very good at comforting people, she found it easier to protect them. She was good at staying alive and keeping people alive but, there was no protecting Historia from her feelings. 

So, Mikasa did what she’d often seen Levi and Hange do, told the truth, “When I first saw the way you two just existed around each other I thought it wasn’t anything more than you having a stupid crush on the mysterious tall girl.” 

Historia let out a little chuckle and whispered, “You groaned every time I brought her up.” 

“You’d talk about her freckles, her hair, her hands, and Sasha would always make it worse.”

“She was a few nights away from locking us in a room together,” mumbled Historia.

“She was!” Said Mikasa giving Historia a small smile, “I was kind of a big fan of that too I thought you’d stop talking about her all the time-“

“Us getting together made it so much worse for you…” 

“Not really,” Said Mikasa chuckling, “I’d go to sleep with it being me you and Sasha then I’d wake up to you and Ymir wrapped up in each other.” 

“Sasha would drag you into her bed-“

“Don’t tell Sasha but!” Mikasa moved closer to Historia, looked behind them, and whispered, “I don't mind."

Historia couldn’t help but tug at the sleeves of Ymir’s sweater, “Even then I didn’t think much of it, I thought maybe you both needed and comfort gave it to each other. That maybe you and Ymir had a relationship similar to the one I had with Annie-“

“Annie?!” Exclaimed Historia looking at Mikasa with wide eyes.

Mikasa gave her a small smile and whispered, “Yeah.”

Historia looked back at the star-filled sky and let out a chuckle, “I knew it!”

Mikasa let out a little laugh and stared at the grasshoppers that kept leaping all around them, “No, but really there is so much that we don’t know about the people we lived with for the last three years but, there is one thing nobody doubts and that's that Ymir loved you.” 

Historia didn’t reply for a while, they sat in silence and it took a few moments for Mikasa to realize that Historia was crying. Mikasa knew how Historia felt when people saw her cry, she’d seen it in her reactions, in the fake smiles she’d put on as tears streamed down her face. She knew that she hated being seen as fragile even though, to everyone, Historia was fragile. 

“I miss her warmth, Mikasa,” Historia took a deep, shaky breath and said, “We were supposed to get married.” 

It’d been a year and Ymir was still gone. Historia thought she’d be on the ships that came to their island, she wholeheartedly believed that Ymir would walk to the Garrison and the Survey Corps, explain it all, and be brought to her. Of course, Ymir wasn’t on those ships. 

Historia was the young queen of a nation whose former leaders tried to kill her and when it got quiet, all she could think about was how it’d all be easier if Ymir was with her. 


End file.
